Today's businesses operate in environments that include a variety of operating systems, applications and hypervisor programs. These businesses are increasingly using snapshot technology to backup active, online applications.
However, information about the backup type is stored on a backup server away from the data, and unless the restore client is previously aware of the type of backup and is programmed with corresponding actions, it cannot properly restore the data.